Undead Renegade
by MadFace
Summary: She was sure she was going to die at that moment, but life is full of surprises.


**Here's one of my favorite original characters that I've created! I've had her planned out for a while, but I just haven't gotten to writing about her. She's a very complicated character. I hope you enjoy her character however! ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. They belong to their respectful and rightful owners. **

* * *

Her story did not begin subtly. She was not introduced to a new world peacefully, she wasn't allowed to smile and cry tears of happiness at the sight of no fighting, no, it was quite the opposite.

As she watched her youngest friend hold out the object that could kill her, a scream had been ripped from her sore throat as she understood everything, the scream seeming to burn away at her vocal chords. She'd thrown her assault rifle to the ground, sprinting towards her. Every scratch she'd gained from her enemies, proved to be in vain as she saw her friend use the power from the object in her hand, and get blown apart.

The shockwave from the blast had knocked her into the air, sending her flying sixty feet backwards. When she crashed into the ground, the breath had been knocked out of her and a many cracks were heard, followed by many pains. Tears were streaming down her bloodied, cut face when realization set in, causing her to silently, painfully sob on the ground as she felt her many cuts bleed. She knew that she was going to die, and realized that she didn't want to even though her friend had just sacrificed herself. She was too young…she was only seventeen.

But that's when a calm washed over her, stopping her harsh sobbing. She felt drowsiness take over her pain, and surrendered, unable to resist the feeling.

She didn't know what would come after falling asleep, but she didn't care. She fell into dreams of being around her friends, the people who she'd acted so coldly to. The girl regretted everything she'd ever said and done to them that caused any pain. If she could, she'd head back in time and react positively, but she couldn't. She was surely dead…

But that's when voices reached her ears, and prodding began. Her eyelids fluttered open for a moment, but all she could make out was a bright light connected to a white ceiling. The voices were now frantic when she heard a beeping began to pick up, sounding more frantic than the voices. In fact, she felt her own heartbeat escalating, but that stopped when she felt calmness rush over her. Taking one last blurry look at the ceiling, she could've sworn she saw a face. "Hang in there," a voice told her, scared. The girl blinked slowly, barely registering the words. "Fight. Fight for _her_."

With that, she blacked out, but subconsciously began to fight for _her._

When she woke up, she wasn't rewarded with a beautiful sight. She knew she hadn't died because she wasn't facing what many people made Hell out to be. She wasn't facing Heaven either, but what she was facing what the dark. No light was present, and when she lifted her right hand all she could see was her palm, and that was still dark too.

Hushed voices penetrated wherever she was, but it was all gibberish. She stared in front of her for what felt like forever, listening to the hushed voices. All these sounds were so strange to hear after hibernating for such a long time. Well, she considered it to be hibernating after thinking for some time. Sleeping would end in around eight hours, and she knew that she'd been sleeping for longer than eight hours.

It was when she heard the sound of compressed air being released that she first saw a ray of light. She squinted at the brightness, and closed her eyes when the small ray turned into a full-on blast.

She opened her eyes when she heard gasps, and was greeted with a blinding white light. A wince escaped her, causing her to blocking out the light with her right arm. The blinding light eventually faded, yet she was still squinting when she decided to take a look. She was greeted with a large group of strange looking people. Two young appearing teenagers who had blonde hair and wore white shirts and black shorts were staring at her curiously, eyes wide. A teenage girl with ankle-length blue hair stared at her with excited eyes and a large grin. A woman with long pink hair and black clothes stared at her with calm eyes, appearing very mature. A man with blue hair and a white and blue coat smiled at her in a friendly way. A woman with brown hair and red clothes seemed disinterested, observing the room.

The girl with blue hair stepped forward, holding out her hand. "Hi there!" she greeted, voice high-pitched and friendly. "I'm Hatsune Miku! You can call me Miku. That's Kagamine Len and Rin-" She pointed at the blonde teenagers, "Megurine Luka-" Luka was the pink haired one, apparently, "and Kaito Shion and MEIKO." Kaito and Meiko were the blue haired and brown-haired ones. Miku smiled happily at her. "What's your name?" she asked.

She opened her mouth, prepared to say her name, but found herself at a loss. She closed her mouth, and found herself racking her memory, unable to recall anything. "I-I…" A burning sensation ran up her throat, causing her to clutch at it.

A hand appeared on her shoulder, causing her to look over. A tall man with brown hair and wearing a white labcoat smiled at her, brown eyes reassuring. "Don't strain yourself. We're currently rebuilding your memory in the computer, so you've forgotten your past and how to speak. It'll take some time, but you'll remember these things. For the time being, everyone else will help you out. But, you still need a name." He looked over at the large group. "Do any of you have any ideas?"

The group suddenly burst into chaos. Rin and Len suddenly started yelling out suggestions, along with Miku. The other three gave a few suggestions for a minute before shrinking back silently. The girl's ears started hurting, causing her to cover them. She began to close her eyes until they shot wide open, changing to a strange color. "UR," she whispered. Everyone became silent. "I…am…UR."

With that, UR began her new life in a new world, slowly rebuilding everything she lost. But…what had she lost?

* * *

**Cliffhanger...I think. I hope that UR is a likable character. She's really fun to write about. ^_^ I hope you enjoyed the story! Leave a review if you want, I'd happily read it. Thanks for reading! Have a good day/week! **


End file.
